


On the Line

by Steals_Thyme (Liodain)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Pre-Roche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach needs to work on his telephone manner (and blow job etiquette).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hang-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1136) by Brancher. 



Rorschach pushes open the basement door. There's a figure at the sink, elbow-deep in soap suds, but it's not Daniel.

"Laurel," he says.

When she turns around, she doesn't seem particularly surprised to see him. She must have talked to Daniel, and he would have told her they would be patrolling tonight. He wonders how Daniel stands being monitored like that, answering to somebody who wants to know where he is all of the time.

He wonders where Daniel is.

"Dan's not here," she says, as if reading his mind, and turns back to the sink. She looks too comfortable in Daniel's kitchen, wearing his rubber gloves and putting her fingers on his coffee mugs. Rorschach bristles.

The phone rings.

"Get that, will you?" Laurel says. She holds up her hands by way of explanation, bubbles frothing over the pink rubber.

He doesn't want to, so he lets it ring twice more. Laurel makes no move to take off the gloves and answer it herself, and by the third ring it starts to grate on his nerves. He sidles into the hallway and takes off his hat, picks up the receiver mid-ring.

"Hello?" says a small, thin voice. Rorschach puts the handpiece to his ear. "Hello...? Laurie?"

Daniel.

"Hello," Rorschach says. "Laurel can't come to the phone at present." Some vague notion of telephone etiquette elbows its way to the fore, and he adds, "Would you like to leave a message." He makes no effort to suggest he would pass on said message; he trusts Daniel to realize it would be unlikely.

"Rorschach?"

"Daniel."

There is silence and the crackle of the line.

"Was there something you wanted," Rorschach asks.

More crackling, but this time he can hear Daniel breathing.

"Yeah," Daniel says. "Yeah, there is something."

He senses Laurel behind him in the moment before she rests her chin on his shoulder. She smells of dish soap, and something heavier. "Don't hang up," she murmurs.

"What are you doing." Rorschach stiffens and hunches his shoulders. Her chin lifts with the movement.

"Nothing," Laurel says, but her arms have snaked around his waist and she is unbuttoning his trench coat.

"Nothing," Dan says, on the other end of the line.

"Don't hang up," Laurel says again, breathing against his ear. Rorschach shudders despite himself.

"What are _you_ doing?" Dan asks. It's anticipatory, not accusatory. "Tell me. Is Laurie—what is she doing? To you."

Laurel's hand tucks itself into the waistband of his pinstripes. The other cups him where he is hard.

"Perverts." He tries to growl it, but his voice cracks. Daniel's breath hitches.

"Tell him," Laurel purrs.

"Tell me," Daniel begs, tinny and far away. "Don't hang up."

Rorschach takes two deep breaths. "Her hands," he says, horrified at what they are doing.

"Good boy," Laurel whispers, and unzips his pants. "Good."

"Good," Daniel echoes. He sighs and the line buzzes in Rorschach's ear.

Laurel turns him and the cord tangles around his arms and chest. She leans in as though she is going to press her lips to his mouth. Instead, she speaks into the receiver. "I'm going to suck his dick."

Rorschach makes a noise under his breath. He thinks it's meant as discouragement, he's not sure.

"It feels good when she does that," Daniel says. Rorschach's ears burn. He wishes he could drop the handset, but then he would be left alone with Laurel and her predatory mouth.

"Do you want me to do that?" Laurel croons, slipping her fingers into his underwear. They are cool and soft against his overheated flesh, and he jerks at the contact. "Huh? Want me to suck your dick?"

Rorschach shivers all over, skin prickling.

"You have to tell me if that's what you want," she says. Her voice lilts in a tease.

He could swing the handset and catch her under her jaw, then bring the rest of the telephone down on her head.

Instead, an impulse beyond his control makes him say: "I want."

He can tell Daniel is holding his breath.

Laurel gets to her knees. She is no less a threat for it.

"What do you want?" Daniel says. "Tell me. Don't hang up."

"Suck me," Rorschach barks, desperate to get the vulgar words out of his mouth and out of his head. They ring in his ears instead. "Laurel."

Daniel's breath shudders into the receiver in static bursts. Rorschach wonders if that is how he sounds when he calls them while they. When they are.

Laurel smiles with teeth and touches the head of his penis with the very tip of her tongue. Rorschach snags his free hand in her hair and tries to make no sound at all.

"You're such a creep," she mutters, and takes him in her mouth. She keeps her eyes open and glares up at him. He leaves his hand lax against her scalp, lets it ride back and forth as she moves her head.

Daniel is still breathing hard into the receiver. Rorschach closes his eyes and then imagines it is his mouth on him. Laurel sucks harder and he means to grunt, but it comes out sounding like Daniel's name.

From the telephone, a helpless noise.

He opens his eyes in time to see Laurel pull her lips back, slighted. She bares her teeth to scrape him vindictively; it makes him convulse and spill onto her tongue in wracking, bitter spurts.

She stands, spits into one hand and hangs up with the other.


End file.
